


Day 04. Wire Mesh

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Devil, Adorable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Emotions, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is bad at emotions, Not Beta Read, School Projects, Step-Devil, Step-Satan, We Die Like Men, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Trixie has an upcoming project and needs materials for it. Lucifer takes her shopping and learns something new about emotions.





	Day 04. Wire Mesh

**Author's Note:**

> I am having so much fun with these! Watch out for tomorrows update, it's gonna be a multi-chapter one ;) thank you for all the lovely comments, they seriously make my days!! <33
> 
> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

Trixie is doing a creative project for school. The Detective is again stuck at work and Dan is helping her, Mazikeen is on a bounty hunt, and Amenadiel is... Amenadiel. So Lucifer is babysitting again, not that he seriously minded though.

"Lucifer, do we have any spare wire mesh stuff?" Trixie asks from the table, still gluing little plastic animals onto a bit of green foam. He doesn't understand the purpose of this project, but he's trying his best to be supportive.

"I.. don't believe so? Do you need it?" He asks, peering over her shoulder. She nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Could you take me to the arts and craft store?" She asks. "Please?"

Thinking briefly, he nods. "Sure, go get your spare key and we'll go." He says, patting inside his suit pocket to make sure his wallet is still there. He doesn't need to check for money since he knows there's going to be cash in there.

Trixie rushes off to grab it out of her room, and then zooms right past him and out the door.

Smiling and shaking his head, he follows.

 

* * *

 

When at the craft store, Trixie leaves the man's side and skips around the store, holding as many things as she can. Lucifer goes over to a worker, and the other man smiles in greeting.

"Hey, how can I help you sir?" He asks, Lucifer reads his badge.  _Michael._

"Yes, I'm babysitting for a coworker and she needs something called wire mesh." Lucifer explains, gesturing to the little girl running around the store. 

Michael nods and shows him towards their area of wires and metals. "Here's our wide arrange of metals, but what you're probably looking for is over here." He gestures to a few smaller roles of wire meshes and Lucifer gives a Cheshire grin.

"Thank you very much Michael." Lucifer says, and Michael smiles and nods once before walking away to get back to work.

"Beatrice, I've found your material." Lucifer calls out to her, and she quickly walks over to him. She gasps, shoves all her materials and items into his arms, and then begins picking out her wire. With a roll of his eyes he mutters, "Ah yes, I'll just.. hold these for you."

Trixie hears and giggles, glancing up at him before picking her choice of mesh. "Alright! I'm ready to go," She exclaims, rushing to the counter to pay. Lucifer huffs out an airy laugh and follows along.

They pay, and then pile everything into the back of Lucifer's car.

 

* * *

 

Trixie glues her little animals onto the foam, adds hay piles using the straw she bought, and then uses the mesh to make a little fence around the edge.

She continues doing this happily while Lucifer stands in the kitchen making up a platter of fruit for them. He brings it to the table and Trixie takes a break as they eat and discuss the project.

"Do you require assistance at all, Beatrice?" He asks, biting into a strawberry.

Trixie shakes her head with a smile. "No thanks. Miss said we couldn't let our parents help, we had to do it ourselves!" She explains, taking another bite of watermelon.

Lucifer freezes at the implications behind that statement. "Beatrice..." He begins softly. "You're smart enough to realise that I am not your father, correct?" He genuinely seems confused. Were humans like baby ducklings? Did they imprint on those bigger and more able than them?

Trixie laughs and rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Of  _course_ I know you're not my dad, Lucifer, dad is my dad. But you're family too," She says, her voice growing soft and small. Lucifer eases up and ruffles her hair.

"Cretin." He mumbles affectionately, messing up her hair. "You're unbearably sweet, but.." He finds himself pausing, the words getting caught in his throat. His ruffling become soft strokes, trying to fix the mess he made. "You've become akin to family to me as well. You're going to do wonderful."  _You're going to be wonderful,_ he thinks to himself, grinning. She matches his grin with her own.

"You think? I hope so!" She laughs, putting down the green part of her snack and moves onto another piece of fruit. "Thanks Lucifer."

He doesn't know how to put these feelings into words.

But they feel...  _Warm._

 

* * *

 

Lucifer and Chloe stand outside Trixie's school. It's the day of her big project, and they're going out for ice-cream afterwards.

Trixie comes barrelling out the front doors a few minutes after the bell goes and she sees them, her mom, and her Step-Devil. Her face splits into a wider grin and she sprints across the pavement, jumping straight into Lucifer's arms.

He picks her up and balances them, allowing her to pull back and hug Chloe from her position in his arms. "I did it! Miss gave me an A+!" She cheers, throwing her hands up in the air with a giant smile.

"Well done babe! I'm so proud of you." Chloe presses a kiss to her daughter's cheek and nuzzles her playfully. "We knew you could do it."

Trixie looks extremely proud of herself, and then looks to Lucifer. Admiration and something else burns in his chest. He smiles, filled with emotion, and says softly, "You have done wonderfully, Beatrice. We're so proud of you." Her eyes sparkle and she hugs him tightly again.

He shares a look with Chloe and realises with a start what these feelings are.

Love.


End file.
